


Rage and Grace

by SUxUS



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUxUS/pseuds/SUxUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警察AU。<br/>这个世界观里没有超级英雄，私设如山，慎读。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 警察AU。  
> 这个世界观里没有超级英雄，私设如山，慎读。

阴暗的天空中挤满翻腾的乌云，空气沉闷而湿润，但雨还没有降下来。  
今天是克拉克上任的第一天，这种天气给他一种不祥的预感。这次报道不会顺利，他想着，但又为了这毫无根据的担忧而感到好笑。  
克拉克·肯特，一名27岁的大都会警官，被上司佩里丢来了著名的“犯罪之城”：哥谭。那位不讲道理的警长是这么叙述原因的：“反正你在这儿除了救猫也没什么事做，刚好那边需要人手，你可以过去磨练磨练。”  
克拉克怀疑佩里只是不想再看到他的脸。他的同事——露易丝，给了他一个温暖的拥抱和一句“祝你好运”，因为佩里告诉克拉克“你会跟着布鲁斯·韦恩警官”。“多学点有用的东西，你会受益终生的”，他这么补充道。  
在来GCPD之前克拉克就听说了不少他未来搭档的“光荣事迹”：热衷于对疑犯动“私刑”，但破案率却高得惊人，拯救哥谭警局于水火之中；他总是拒绝晋升，总是不招人喜欢。“他有个奇怪的原则，”克拉克的老搭档吉米这么告诉他，“他从不杀人，即使和罪犯相互用枪指着脑袋。”  
他在脑子里勾画出一个形象：凹陷的双颊，苍白的皮肤，永远阴沉的脸色，笔直的、鹰一般的目光；也许还有一个鹰钩鼻，让人更想要对他敬而远之。  
他在风中用力蹬着自行车，警服后背已经被汗水晕湿了一块。克拉克心里又冒出那股不详的感觉：他要迟到了。

他匆匆穿过警局的时候不少人从桌子后面抬起头看了他一眼，但大家似乎都对他兴趣缺缺，只有一个女警官投来一个温和的微笑。于是他停下来，友好地问道：“请问布鲁斯·韦恩警官的办公室在哪儿？”  
女警官惊讶地看着他，那些本已投入到工作中去的其他警员们也都朝这边投来好奇的目光。女警官指了个方向，克拉克道谢后向那儿走去。他走得专注而匆忙，因而错过了身后的窃窃私语。  
“他就是那个新派来的？”  
“看上去可不怎么机灵啊。”  
“在大都会待久了都这样——我猜他处理过的最大案件是地铁扒手。”  
“你猜他多久会被韦恩气走？”  
“他的前任起码坚持了三个月。”

克拉克到达了他的目的地。他礼貌地敲了敲门，小心翼翼地问道：“布鲁斯·韦恩警官？”  
“进来。”他听见办公室里有人说道，于是他转动门把手，开门走进去。  
“克拉克·肯特？”站在办公桌前的人转过身来，从语调中并不能听出他是否生气，“你迟到了。”  
克拉克发现这位出了名的“恶警”与他想象中的全然不同：英俊，严肃，笔挺的鼻梁和一双蓝色的眼睛。像海洋，克拉克脑子里冒出这个不合时宜的念头。没有鹰一般的眼神，他的新搭档只是平静地看着克拉克，但后者却已经开始冒出冷汗。  
“抱歉长官，我——”  
韦恩警官几乎是粗鲁地打断了克拉克的话。“那是你的办公桌。”他用下巴朝他右侧那张空桌子示意着，表达的意思很明显：收收你的借口，我不吃那套。  
克拉克本能地感觉到布鲁斯·韦恩并不喜欢他，即使这位比他年纪稍长的警察面上平淡如水。  
正在克拉克掩饰住心中的疑惑和一点儿不满、朝自己的位置走去的时候，他的搭档突然开口了：“你去见过局长了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
“你该去见见。出门左拐，走廊尽头那间就是他的办公室。”  
克拉克停下脚步，抱着满腹疑问转身走了出去。

和戈登局长的见面就比和新搭档的要愉快许多。那位戴着眼镜的先生手里拿着一个“世界第一老爸”杯子，表达了对克拉克的欢迎和对他的未来的小小展望，说话直白却不粗鲁，这使克拉克对他好感大增。  
局长最后如此说道：“如果布鲁斯——我是说韦恩警官，对你说了什么不礼貌的话，希望你别放在心上。他对新来的总是很没耐心。”  
“什么？”克拉克惊讶地扬了扬眉毛。  
“他的上一任搭档只待了三个月就申请转到别的警局去了。”  
克拉克努力不让自己露出忧虑的表情。  
“无论他对你说什么，别让他单独行动。”局长用手揉了揉眉心，看上去有点儿无奈，克拉克怀疑这句话已经是局长吩咐新人时的例行事项了，“虽然他是我最出色的警员——我不得不承认这一点——但我总是担心他会给自己惹上麻烦。”  
我只是个来自和平城市的小警官，局长。我处理过的最大案件是地铁扒手。克拉克想着，虽然我在警校的成绩一直很好，可档案不能取代实践。  
最后他还是回答：“我会的。”  
局长点点头，示意他可以出去了。  
克拉克合上门。透过走廊里的窗户，他看到外面已经下起雨来了。


	2. 02-03

02

 

他在巷子口的水坑里摔了一跤。

大雨让这城市变得更加泥泞了，他慌张地从地上爬起来。鬼魂藏在灯光照不到的阴暗角落里。他能感受到那些眼神，贪婪地盯着他，想要抓住他，吸他的血。

他没有心思去掸掉身上的污泥，他能感受到时间的紧迫。

突然，黑暗中伸出一只手，有力而精准地拽住了他的胳膊。

他立刻剧烈地挣扎起来。他尖叫道：“我错了！我错了！拜托！放过我，我再也不敢了！”

但是他的挣扎丝毫不能撼动那只强壮的手臂，他哭喊着被拖进那些藏匿着鬼魂的角落中去了。

光照不到这里。

 

 

 

03

 

现在是清晨五点。

夜晚的哥谭总是散发着诱人犯罪的气息，而天蒙蒙亮的时候则大不相同。平日里四处游荡的混混大多都醉倒在某个角落，站街的妓女也已经回去休息。路灯已经关闭，萧瑟的风穿过无人的街巷，闪烁的霓虹灯招牌在渐渐变亮的天色映衬下显得有气无力。

格瑞斯摇摇晃晃地从一家酒吧走出来，昨晚他在那儿睡着了，好在酒保对店里的醉鬼早已见怪不怪，没有把他丢到门外。

他漫无目的地闲逛着，一路走到了一个偏僻的小巷。他吸了吸鼻子，嘟囔地抱怨着垃圾的臭气。他随意地朝巷子里扫了一眼，然后立刻顿住了脚步。

一只腐烂的脚正安静地躺在那里，和周围的垃圾一起吸引着苍蝇在附近盘旋。

一种诡异的感觉从格瑞斯的脚底窜起，瞬间卷席了他的全身。他被那种感觉所驱使，不由自主地朝那儿又迈了一步；他的鞋子几乎要碰到那只脚了。他顺着那只脚往上看：发霉的橘子皮旁露出来的应该是一截大腿，上面布满奇怪的斑点；牛奶盒边上是一只手，指尖满是血污和溃脓；一片几乎变成黄色的塑料膜下隐约透出半张脸——眼睛圆瞪，嘴巴大张。

他与那具腐烂的尸体对视了良久，然后沉默地离开了这条小巷。他依然沉浸在那股奇特的感觉里，脚步越来越快，最后几乎是风一般冲进了哥谭警局。

看到拿着警棍冲上来的警察，他一个激灵清醒过来，大喊道：“死人啦！”

 

克拉克赶到现场的时候还在和警服的第一粒扣子作斗争。他租的房子离案发地不远，所以他接到电话后直接跑到了这儿。一走近被警戒线隔开的区域，他就闻到了一股可怕的恶臭，让他忍不住皱紧了眉头。克拉克看到他的搭档已经到达现场了，另一名警员正在和他对话，一边谈一边在一个本子上飞快地记着笔记。

“死者是谁？”

“他身上没有任何能表明身份的东西。初步推断的死亡时间是二到三天前，尸体已经发臭了。”

“之前一直没人报警？”

“这是条死巷。虽然深，但没什么人来。更何况他被丢在垃圾桶里，垃圾的臭气掩盖了尸体腐烂的味道。”

“致命伤是什么？”

“还不知道，可能致死的因素太多了。后脑被锤子击破，心脏被刺了三刀，两把凶器都被插在他的肛门里。指纹处的皮肤都被割了，凶手还切掉了他的阴茎。”

“看来凶手还真是够恨他的。”

“现场没有找到死者的阴茎，可能是被凶手拿走了，也可能被流浪猫狗叼走了。”

“查不出死者的身份的话还挺麻烦的。”

“把尸体送去法医那里之后可以查查他的牙齿。不过如果他是个流浪汉、不曾去看过牙医的话，那么确实会麻烦许多。”

克拉克听了一会儿，突然插嘴道：“为什么不查查这些年来哥谭的强奸案件呢？”

警员看了韦恩一眼，然后把目光投向克拉克：“怎么说？”

克拉克受到鼓励，试探着说出自己的想法：“这看上去是蓄意报复，凶手一定和死者有仇。行凶者割掉了死者的性器官，我觉得死者很有可能曾是个强奸犯，对凶手或凶手的亲人犯下过罪行。如果查一查相关案件的话，我们说不定可以找到死者的身份。”

“看上去？你怎么知道这不是凶手刻意伪造成复仇的样子来迷惑警方的判断？”韦恩挑眉反问。

“可是——”

韦恩继续说道：“更何况这儿不是大都会，肯特警官。在哥谭，有案底就像人需要呼吸一样稀松平常，走在随便哪条街上你都可能会和十几个黑道成员擦肩而过。”

克拉克悻悻地闭上嘴。

另一个警员兴趣十足地看着他俩，然后带着笑意解围道：“好啦，布鲁斯，别这么严厉。新人的想法不错。”他转过头对克拉克说：“帮我个忙，你愿意去警局问问发现尸体的人看看还有什么线索吗？目前负责问话的人说他现在什么也不肯说，我觉得你大概会有办法。”

克拉克对于这突如其来的请求有些吃惊，不过很快应答下来。

等到克拉克匆忙离开后，韦恩开口道：“你对他太宽容了，马修。我以为他是我的搭档，不是你的。”

马修·奈特警员笑了笑：“我第一次碰上凶杀案的时候都吐了足足五分钟，这回还是烂了三天的呢，可比我当初遇上的吓人多了。就让我们的新人警官事后看看照片吧，免得他把这儿弄得更脏。”

 

发现尸体的是一个流浪汉，名叫布莱克·格瑞斯。那可怜的家伙正坐在警局问讯室的凳子上瑟瑟发抖，他裹着一件不合身的旧夹克衫，脏得看不出原本颜色的肥大牛仔裤挂在腰上。负责问话的就是那个在克拉克第一次来报到时对他微笑的女警官莱斯丽·柯莱尔，此刻正一脸无奈地向克拉克说：“他似乎是被吓傻了，问他什么都只会哆嗦着摇头。”

克拉克点点头，说：“让我来试试吧。”

他走进问讯室，坐到了格瑞斯的对面。

 

格瑞斯低垂着头从警局出来，摇摇晃晃地离开这里。他想到刚才问讯室里那个年轻警员，温柔地安慰他：“放松点，深呼吸”。稳定的工作，光明的未来。他漫无目的地走着，就像他今早从酒吧里出来后一样。然而经过一个拐角时，他的瞳孔猛地缩小了。他飞快地抬起头朝身侧看去，然而那里是日光照不到的死角，他什么也没看见。

但他知道那里有人。

“你不该报警。”藏在阴影里的人这么说道，“让他烂在那里不好吗？”

格瑞斯没有说话。

“为什么呢，布莱克？”那人又说道。

格瑞斯冷冷地回答道：“迟早有人会发现的。”

黑暗中传来一声不屑的轻笑，此后便再无声息。

 

“布莱克·格瑞斯今早五点左右从船长酒吧出来，路过那条小巷时发现了露出来的一只脚。随后他跑来了警局。”克拉克看着格瑞斯离开后对柯莱尔说道，“他其实没有表现出来的那么害怕，只是不想被卷入进来而已。他知道的并不多，我想他从来没想过会遇见这种事吧。”

柯莱尔有些惊讶的望着他，克拉克笑道：“别这么看着我，莱斯丽，我可是个警官。”


End file.
